1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices using a self-luminous object such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) have been put to practical use. Since the self-luminous object is used, the display devices including an organic electro-luminescent (EL) display device using the OLED are superior in terms of visibility and response speed compared with a related-art liquid crystal display device, and in addition, a further reduction in thickness is possible because an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight is not necessary.
JP 2005-197027 A discloses an organic EL device in which a pixel electrode and an organic EL layer are provided in an opening of a bank. The pixel electrode is connected with a drain electrode at the bottom of a contact hole provided below the opening of the bank in an inter-layer insulating layer. JP 2001-312223 A discloses that in a contact hole in which drain wiring of a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode are connected, a protective portion is formed on the pixel electrode in the contact hole for preventing a short circuit between the pixel electrode and a cathode.
A light-emitting region of a self-emitting element such as an organic EL is surrounded by a raised bank. Because of the presence of this bank, it is difficult to shorten a distance between the light-emitting region and a planar object disposed above the light-emitting region and constituting a display device. Therefore, for example, when a color filter is disposed above the light-emitting region, color mixture occurs in which light emitted as a blue pixel leaks to a color filter of a red pixel.